


Face forward

by wanderingalonelypath



Series: Tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (or how vol 7 should've started), Gen, the girls arrive in Atlas, the people of Atlas are judgemental assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingalonelypath/pseuds/wanderingalonelypath
Summary: And she hates them, hates them, and yet she pities their ignorance. They couldn't fathom what her team had gone through just to get here, and she pities them.
Series: Tumblr ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699021
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Face forward

If Weiss had her way, she'd have never set foot in Atlas again.

It was almost sickening how well she knew the sites of the capital city. The spires, the arches, the pristine whiteness of every inch, like they couldn't stand imperfection.

She tightened her ponytail.

Her team looked out of place, strolling down the shining streets. Ruby's cloak had been ripped ever since they reunited, and her leggings were just getting worse with each fight. The civilians wrinkled their noses at the tears. Weiss thought they made her look fierce.

Yang's coat was nearly burned to shreds in their last battle, so she strolled down the street in just a short-sleeve shirt, prosthetic on full display. Passing Atlesian soldier quirked their mouths in fake sympathy. She could almost hear them whisper _'poor little girl, didn't know what she was in for' _. Weiss wanted to tell them about how hard Yang worked to regain her strength. About what she gave the arm up for in the first place. About how they wouldn't last two seconds against her.__

__Blake had never struck her as particularly brave, but Weiss was starting to realize that she was braver than all of them simply by existing. Her bow was long gone, but even Weiss herself couldn't imagine walking down the street in the human capital, announcing that you were a Faunus with every step you took. There were hostile glances, sneers, shopkeepers hovering closer to their wares. _'What's that supposed to mean?'___

____

____

____A soldier near them shifted, just readjusting his stance, and Weiss found her hand on the handle of her sword._ _ _ _

____She took a deep breath, and shifted her ponytail farther to the right._ _ _ _


End file.
